a letter for the stars
by petalflakes
Summary: surat itu, dia tulis untuk bintang-bintang / Hanji menemukan Levi di langit malam [ levihan, au ]


**Disclaimer : **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, i take no material profit from this work. Just for fun :)

**Warning : **typo(s), OOC, AU, levihan, drabble, etc.

Happy reading *sips tea*

* * *

** [ a letter for the stars ]**

**.**

* * *

Surat-surat itu tidak pernah dia kirim lewat kantor pos.

Gadis itu tetap menulis, tetap tersenyum kecil sebelum menerbangkannya ke angkasa lewat balon-balon gas helium warna-warni. Dia tetap menambahkan stiker untuk merekatkan amplop, tetap menuliskan kata-kata manis di ujungnya.

Surat itu, dia tulis untuk bintang-bintang.

* * *

_meski surat itu tidak pernah sampai_

_kuharap kau mengerti apa yang ingin aku sampaikan_

_._

_[ a letter for the stars ]_

_a fanfic by Ares_

* * *

"Paman, aku beli balon helium." Gadis itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot, dia tersenyum lebar. Paman penjual balon sudah hafal siapa sosoknya. Hanji Zoe, dua puluh tahun, rambutnya cokelat dan selalu di kuncir ekor kuda. Netra sienna-nya bercahaya, suaranya melengking seperti hendak mengirim sinyal ke alien. Biasanya mengenakan sweter kebesaran berwarna cerah. Kacamata yang bertengger anggun di hidung mancungnya.

"Sebentar," dia mengambil balon berwarna oranye.

"Putih saja," gadis itu berkomentar, "Dia suka warna putih. Kemarin-marin, aku sudah menerbangkan banyak balon warna."

Paman itu menatap wajah gadis itu sendu, tapi kemudian hanya menghela napas. Memberikan senyum tipisnya, "Baiklah."

Jemari anggunnya mengetuk etalase kaca, bersenandung pelan. Itu lagu yang selalu dia putar di MP3 miliknya, lagu yang sering dia nyanyikan, lagu favorit-_nya._

"Ini," Paman itu menyerahkan balon itu, "Ambil saja, kau tidak perlu membayar."

Gadis itu menggeleng, tersenyum. "Aku akan di marahi kalau terus merepotkan," dia kemudian merogoh sakunya, "Ini. Kembaliannya simpan saja."

Kebiasaan gadis itu yang lain, dia selalu memberikan uang lebih. Tersenyum sebelum berlalu dengan balon-balon heliumnya.

Menapakkan kaki di apartemen sederhananya, dia mengambil pulpennya, mulai menulis sebuah surat.

_Untuk bintang-bintang,_

_Dari Hanji Zoe_

_._

* * *

Sosok ringkih itu terbaring lemah, matanya menatap kosong langit-langit rumah sakit.

Terkadang, dia bertanya. Apa tubuhnya dapat bertahan? Apakah dia bisa menatap langit malam lagi? Karena bayang-bayang hal yang dia lakukan di masa lalu hanya menambah luka. Apa semua ini terjadi karena sesuatu?

Juga—

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" lirihnya.

—apa gadis ini menyuarakan harapan?

"Karena kau butuh seseorang untuk menemani," dia tersenyum, "faktor psikologis seseorang juga berpengaruh untuk kesehatannya, lho. Jadi, aku harus membuatmu bahagia."

Dia menatap sendu.

"Aku akan membantumu sembuh."

"Tidak bisa," tukasnya pelan, "Aku ... tidak bisa sembuh."

"Kau bukan Levi yang kukenal." Dia meletakkan semangkuk bubur, "Katakan sesuatu yang memotivasi, ayolah!"

"Aku memang tidak bisa sembuh, imbisil," dia memejamkan mata. Suaranya serak, "Dengan kondisi seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa sembuh?"

"Bisa!" gadis itu—Hanji Zoe, menelan ludah. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis seperti ini?"

Sejak kapan?

Bukan seperti itu. Levi tidak bersikap pesimis, dia melihat harapan menguap di depan matanya. Sembuh dengan kondisi fisik seperti ini? Ayolah. Harapan itu, sudah menguap seiring berjalannya waktu. Jangankan berjalan menapak lantai dingin rumah sakit, bangkit duduk pun rasanya sulit sekali.

"Ingat vonis dokter."

"Jangan di pikirkan!" Hanji menahan air mata, "Yang menentukan kematianmu itu Tuhan, bukan dokter! Manusia hanya bisa memprediksi, Levi! Kenapa ... kau harusnya lebih percaya pada doa-doamu di banding dokter itu!"

Levi tersenyum getir, "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu jangan menyerah!" tangan gadis itu meraih tangan kurus pemuda di depannya, menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan menyerah. Meski mereka bilang kau tidak punya harapan untuk melihat hari esok, aku percaya padamu."

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, imbisil."

Hanji menangis pelan, "Tetaplah hidup, ya?"

**.**

Levi hidup lebih lama, melewati vonis yang pernah dokter katakan.

"Aku melihat harapan," Hanji tersenyum, kondisi pemuda itu jauh lebih baik. Dia sudah bisa di bawa berkeliling dengan kursi roda. Dengan topi hitam dia kenakan, netra kelabunya mengatensi lingkungannya. "Sejak awal, aku selalu melihat harapan."

"Hari esok belum tentu ada,"

"Tuh, kan." Gadis itu cemberut, "Mulai lagi."

"Tapi hari esok betul-betul belum pasti untukku, Hanji." Pemuda itu menengadah, "Ingat, kankerku sudah masuk stadium empat."

"Kau tahu, tidak? Kalau kau yakin kau bisa sembuh, kau akan sembuh." Hanji kembali memamerkan senyum hangatnya, "Setidaknya, kondisimu bisa membaik, Levi."

"Jangan membual."

"Aku tidak bohong," Hanji menatap sosok yang di dorongnya, "Kenapa kau selalu berpikir kalau aku membual?"

"Karena, kau memang suka membual."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

Hanji mendengus sebal, "Aku hanya mau kau sembuh, tahu."

_Aku pun sama. _Levi menatap gumpalan awan, _aku ingin kita bisa menatap berbagai pemandangan langit malam di berbagai belahan dunia._

"Karena kau suka membual, aku punya bualan bagus untukmu," Levi menatap Hanji yang kini memilih untuk duduk di kursi taman, Levi di kursi roda berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Bualan bagus?"

Levi mengangguk, "Bualan yang cocok untuk penggila antariksa sepertimu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Hm," Levi mengangkat alis, "Jadi begini. Saat seseorang mati—"

"Tolong, jangan mulai lagi."

Levi mendengus, "Dengar dulu, Mata Empat."

"Oke, oke. Aku akan mendengar."

Levi berdeham, "Saat seseorang mati, mereka melebur menjadi bintang-bintang di angkasa. Menjadi penghibur bagi mereka yang di tinggalkan. Bersinar terang, menjadi pelita duka."

Mata Hanji berbinar.

"Mungkin, nanti kau bisa melihatku di atas sana."

Hanji memukul pundak pemuda itu, "Jahat! Bicara apa kau barusan?!"

Levi menggenggam tangan itu, menghentikannya yang memukul pundaknya berulang kali. "Lalu, kau percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak akan mati sebelum aku mati!"

"Bukan, bukan," Levi menggeleng, "Tentang bintang dan orang mati."

"Tentu saja iya. Maksudku, bukankah itu menarik?" Hanji kembali tersenyum lebar. "Menghibur sosok yang di tinggal, menjadi pelita di tengah duka. Ah, terkadang kau bisa jadi puitis sekali, ya."

"Bodoh. Bualan seperti itu kau percayai."

Hanji tertawa lepas, "Tapi akan kupastikan aku tidak melihatmu di atas sana, Levi. Seperti yang kubilang, kau tidak akan mati sebelum aku mati."

**.**

_Tapi, seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku hanya seseorang yang berharap terlalu banyak._

Tanah basah itu seolah menghinanya. Netra sienna-nya tidak mampu menatap pigura yang membingkai foto sosok bermanik kelabu itu.

Dia pergi.

"Tapi sudah kubilang kau belum bisa pergi sebelumku."

Tapi Tuhan memegang kendali.

"Harusnya aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu."

_Tapi_ _dia sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik._

Dia menatap langit, sebentar lagi senja akan bertransformasi menjadi malam.

Dan bintang-bintang akan muncul mengintip di atas sana.

* * *

_untuk bintang-bintang._

_untuk Levi, apa kabar?_

_aku melihatmu, aku ingin menggapaimu_

_aku ingin memelukmu_

_aku ingin memutar waktu, aku ingin tertawa bersamamu lagi_

_aku ingin mendengar lelucon bodohmu_

_aku ingin,_

_kau melihat bintang bersamaku._

Gadis itu mengikatnya di benang balon helium.

Dan, surat itu tidak akan pernah sampai. Hanji tahu akan hal itu. Dia sangat-sangat paham.

Tapi, Levi, apa kau mengerti?

_Apa kau mengerti apa yang ingin aku sampaikan?_

Karena meski surat itu takkan pernah sekalipun dia sentuh.

Hanji ingin dia tahu.

_Hanji menyayanginya, Hanji ingin menggenggam tangan kurus itu lagi._

Surat itu, dia tulis untuk bintang-bintang.

* * *

**a/n : **cerita gaje random yang selesai dalam waktu cepat wuhu :3

mind to RnR? :')

Salam sayang,

Ares


End file.
